


Take Your Time, Hurry Up The Choice Is Yours, Don't Be Late

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [32]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, Nux knows what he's doing tho, Slit has so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all of his bright inviting smiles and loud rambling questions and casual flippantly Nux chooses his words with great care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time, Hurry Up The Choice Is Yours, Don't Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nirvana 'Come As You Are' - 
> 
> "Take your time, hurry up  
> The choice is yours, don't be late  
> Take a rest as a friend  
> As an old"

\---

For all of his bright inviting smiles and loud rambling questions and casual flippantly Nux chooses his words with great care. 

He knows when it isn't okay to use his words to bite at others, take a chunk out of their feelings. 

When he first noticed it Slit was surprised, he soon learnt that Nux learnt a lot from his rambling, saw a lot with his big inviting smiles and promised to keep secrets for Boy's and Pup's between grinning lips. His lancer had learned that the taller Boy knew just the right kind of words and not words, had watched him rip apart Boy's that had hurt them with his fists and biting words.

Nux always knew what to say to his lancer to calm his temper and rest their foreheads together when the smaller Boy's breathing grew uneven in his nightmares. 

But best of all on nights like that when Nux knew his words weren't the ones his lancer wanted to hear, the gentle touch to his shoulders was enough. It let him feel his driver, let Nux's hands skim across his scarred back before they wrapped themselves around his hips and let him lace their fingers together.

Like Nux, Slit was careful with his words. He knew when he could rest his chin on his drivers shoulder and lean so his lips were by the taller Boy's ear in the darkness of their bunk, could feel their bodies pressed together before he spoke.

"I love ya'" 

Nux always smiled and kissed his scarred lips when he would let the words share themselves with the darkness around them. Sometimes he even returned them with his own.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a spelling wrong in here somewhere, I was going to go back and change it but I couldn't find it again ...


End file.
